Russian Lullaby
by StunningGhost
Summary: Kai comes home early and hears Tala practicing. ONE-SHOT; friendship kind of. sorry not much of a summary.


**So I had this random picture in my head and decided to right a one-shot on it. That's all I'm going to say for now! Sorry for any typos or spelling errors.**

"Talking"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything for that matter.**

* * *

Kai carefully took off his shoes at the front door after having entered and shut it. He faintly heard music reach his sensitive ears and he slowed his movements. He recognized the instrument being played as a violin and smiled to himself. He silently removed his jacket and scarf and began ascending the stairs. With each step he heard the tune flow from the hallway and down the stairs to the entry hall. Finally he reached the top of the stairs and at a steady pace with soft footing he walked down the hall.

Pausing outside his bedroom door, he stopped and listened to the music coming from within his shared quarters. The door was slightly ajar and Kai could only see half of Tala's silhouette against the sunny window, playing the instrument. Able to hear the music more clearly now, he recognized the piece instantly having played it so many times before himself; however not as professionally. It was an old traditional Russian lullaby. Even though it wasn't the fastest piece it was still difficult to play and perfect. A violin in the wrong hands could easily butcher the normally soothing song. Tala was in the middle of playing the first and repeating theme of the score.

Though he did not show it outwardly, Kai loved days like these. Every once in a while he would come back to the house to hear Tala practicing a composition on his old violin. Sure the phoenix could just ask and the redhead would be more than willing to play for him but it would always end up being a fast paced and upbeat song to show off his skill and technique. On rare occasions, when the redhead thought he was alone and had the house to himself, Kai would catch him going over a slow, delicate piece. Today happened to be one of those rare occasions.

In the Abby, his grandfather had ordered Boris to have his elite students learn how to play at least one classical instrument, so that if ordered to they could perform for him and play some of his favorite classical pieces. Tala and Kai had been taught how to play the violin (It was Voltaire's favorite instrument), however Kai preferred. Tala was the better violinist of the two and could not play any other instrument if his life depended on it. Bryan had learned how to play the piano, being too strong to play the delicate violin. Spencer was tone deaf, no hopes of playing anything, and Ian had not arrived yet at the Abby to be forced to learn. Kai shook his head and focused back on his friend.

Kai heard the lullaby thin out to a bridge and then transition into the second theme as he silently moved through the crack of the door into the room. He fluidly sunk onto Tala's bed since it was right at the entrance. Plus Tala was standing two feet from Kai's bed which was next to the window. He did not want his captain to know he was there or else the wolf might switch songs or stop playing altogether. The slate haired teenager watched, slightly mesmerized, as the redhead's arm gently brought the bow gliding over the taught strings, his hand moving away from his body, then back towards the violin. With each movement, graceful notes were produced, playing in harmony with each other as he expertly moved his fingers over the chords as the bow moved simultaneously on the strings. With a trained eye the phoenix observed how perfectly on beat the notes were played, matching the redhead's softly tapping foot.

As the piece began transitioning to the final and original theme, Tala began to play louder in crescendo before he climaxed at the chorus, playing loudly and strongly. His hand swiftly moved the bow as he met each note on beat that was written on the sheet music in front of him. Finally he slowed his movements and ended on the final note, holding it steadily before parting the bow from the violin.

Tala exhaled still facing the window. He stiffened slightly as he finally felt another presence in the room. The Russian captain turned around swiftly with narrowed eyes as he focused on the other occupant in the room. His eyes softened slightly as he saw it was his roommate and best friend. Huffing he began placing the instrument back in its case and stuffing the sheet music into a navy blue folder.

"You could have let me know you were in the room." He said with a slight scold in his voice as he shut the case and flicked the clasps in place to secure it.

"It's rude to interrupt." Kai informed him looking boringly at the wolf.

"Please, now you decide to have manners." Tala scoffed rolling his eyes. He walked over and stored his violin and music folder under his own bed right beside Kai's feet.

"You haven't played in a while." Kai stated rather than asked.

"More recently than you have, for either instrument." His friend retaliated.

The room fell into a silence as Kai got off his bed and moved to his own. Tala headed towards the door and pulled it completely open. He paused and glanced over his shoulder at the younger teen's back.

"Next time you will play as well?" He asked.

"Hn"

Tala showed a wolfish grin and continued his path out the door. Kai smirked and glanced out the window.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! SO I had this sudden thought/picture of Tala playing a violin in my head and then another of Kai bacing him up with his own while he played so that's where this fic came from. First off I have never played a violin before so I was going off only what I have heard about it and what I learned in music appreciation! I am more of a piano player haha. If I messed up on something it was completely unintentional. Second, I hope someone liked it and reviews! Thank you if you do. Have a great day, i'm going to sleep haha!**

**StunningGhost**


End file.
